Knight EnglandXPrincess Vonetina
by trblmkr207
Summary: This is a Fluffy story I wrote for a friend on DA


Fluffy! Knight!EnglandXPrincess!Reader

Vonetina:  
Human Name- Tessa T. Thompson  
Age- About 22 ((But as a Country 1602+))  
Height: 5' 1"  
Birthday- April 30  
She acts like her Big Sister Hungary and enjoys to dress like her too. She has blonde hair thats in a sloppy ponytail and a couple strands of hair that creates an 'antenna' on the top of her head that she uses to hunt England down. Her eyes are an indigo color. Her common outfit is a purple maids with brown knee high boots. Her military outfit is a darkish purple long coat with matching pants and black boots, gloves and a hat. She's always seen with a purple rose in her hair. She loves England and the two spend a lot of time together. Cheery, bubbly and motherly but short-tempered when it comes to France and willing to go to war with anyone. Her weapon of choice is a frying pan along with a scythe. She has imaginary friend, Flying Pocky Kitty is the most talked about. Like Hungary, Vonetina enjoys Yaoi and she likes Yuri too. Her hobbies include cooking, cleaning, fighting and spying on others for her Yaoi/Yuri collection.  
Calls England and Austria by Mister.

Mountain Tkix:  
Human Name- Tkix  
Age- About 6 (But as a Micronation 69+)  
Height: 3' 3"  
Birthday- January 18  
The Micronstion in Vonetina. He's located in the center of the island and wants his freedom ((Like Sealand)). Tkix is Vonetina's Little Brother. They don't get along well but care deeply for the other. He has blonde messy hair and dark navy eyes. His outift is mainly a red cape ((A gift from Vonetina)) a long sleeve shirt and shorts along with mountain boots. He is obsessed with his Big Sister and can be like Belarus. He's obession has caused him to hate England and any other nation she hangs around. Tkix also doesn't like Sealand because Vonetina believe in Sealand as a nation.  
Calls Vonetina Old Lady.

Arthur Kirkland had always dreamed of being a knight in shining armor. Whether it be out to the battle field or to win over a young ladies heart. His older brothers were all knights and quite frankly it was like a family tradition. That was until he was turned down by the head of the knights. They found him odd since he would occasionally talk to Flying Mint Bunny and they couldn't have that happen out on the battle field. It would not look good for the country of England. Although he figured he could probably find a way to get in, whether they liked it or not. He knew that all he had to do was something heroic and he would be in. With one last glance at the castle he looked up and saw the Princess out on the balcony looking down upon him and the rest of the village. She was so beautiful. Her blond hair pulled back into a bun with a few strays falling down amongst her face, framing it beautifully. Her indigo eyes met with his emerald and then he took off into the village. He had to work near her in order for him to be able to at least talk with the Princess.

~mean while~

Tessa was sitting upon the balcony of the castle looking down at the disappointed shaggy blond boy whom she had seen around the village quite often. He had older brothers who were knights. She watched as the head of the knights turned him down and he sunk his head and turned to walk away. He would do this every day. And every day her heart had grew fonder for the young man. He had emerald eyes that she could tell and he was rather charming. She felt as if, no needed to talk to him. At that she put on the maids outfit she kept hidden thanks to her maid Elizabeta, and she slipped out into the hall and out to the streets of the village. There she would hopefully find that boy and help him become a knight. For a princess Tessa knew a lot about how to be knight. She studied them and watched them practice in the yard.

As Tessa approached the more secluded part of town, she could feel the eyes of the dirty old men upon her. She didn't know what else to do besides keep walking and ignore them. So that's what she did, keeping her head high and all the while looking for the boy with the emerald eyes and blond hair. She was just about to give up looking when she bumped into someone, causing her to fall onto her butt and them as well. As she looked up and adjusted her bandana she saw it was him. All Tessa could do was gasp and smile. She finally had found him. "I am so sorry love," he said standing up and wiping himself off and then extending his hand out to her, "Let me help you up at the least."

His voice was melodic. Tessa was at a loss for words when he spoke. She could only stare at him. He was more handsome up close too. "Well come on now," he said getting a little impatient, "what? Do you think I'm gonna bite you?" At that he burst out laughing because she still hadn't said anything but nodded, but still took his hand anyways despite the butterflies in her stomach.

"There see," he said looking at her clothes and then to her face. She looked familiar but he couldn't place it just yet, the clothes were from the castle. "So what is a castle maid doing out here on the outskirts of the village?"

"Just taking a walk," she said ignoring the small blush creeping up on her face when she listened to him talk. His voice was just melodious and beautiful sounding to her, "Getting away from the hustle and bustle of the castle."

"I bet it's amazing in there," he said looking up at the castle that seemed to tower over the village, "I mean guards, maids, servants, and people to do all the things you don't want to."

"It's not all that great," Tessa said shaking her head, "It's crowded and stuffy. And there's always someone yelling at you do something."

"Well, it's sure better than out here," he said looking at her while she stared at the ground, "Do you wanna see a cool hiding place?"

"Uhhhhhhhh," she said looking up and into his emerald eyes and smiling once she saw the innocence and care in them, "I'd love to."


End file.
